Traditionally, proxies are used to cache data, inspect data, etc. In addition, a proxy model generally redirects network connection requests to a local port where a proxy service is listening, thereby allowing the proxies to be transparent to applications associated with such network connection requests. For example, in the case of an outgoing network connection, a proxy generally receives a network connection request and directs the network connection request to a remote host. However, sometimes multiple proxies may be utilized (e.g. with respect to different services, etc.) in combination, which has generally exhibited various limitations. For example, when multiple proxies are used, the proxies may continually proxy each other's connections, thus resulting in a loss of network connectivity.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.